vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meganium
|-|Meganium= |-|Bayleef= |-|Chikorita= |-|Shiny Meganium= |-|Shiny Bayleef= |-|Shiny Chikorita= Summary Meganium is the grass type starter of Johto and the final evolution of Chikorita. It evolves from Chikorita starting at level 16, and evolves into Meganium at level 32. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Meganium Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (87.5% of the species is male. 12.5% of the species is female) Age: Varies Classification: Starter Pokémon, Herb Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation via passively releasing an aroma that becalms the fighting spirit, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Can cure Status Effect Inducement, Resurrection (Of plants only), Homing Attack, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Immunity to spores and powders, Resistance to Electric, Grass, Ground and Water-Type moves, Immunity (within reason) to Status Effects under intense sunlight along with Sleep Manipulation (via Nonsleeper), Limited Reactive Power Level (Overgrow makes user much more powerful when it's close to being defeated) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Via powerscaling to other fully evolved Pokémon such as Venusaur) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Weak to Fire, Ice, Flying, Bug, Poison, and Acid based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Overgrow: When low on health, Meganium's Grass-type attacks do more damage. * Leaf Guard: When the sun is out, Meganium is outright immune to status ailments Moves * Tackle: Meganium rams into the opponent with its body. * Growl: Meganium growls and lowers the attack of the opponent. * Vine Whip: An Egg Move. Meganium extends vines from its body to strike the opponent. * Headbutt: Meganium headbutts the opponent. (Manga only) * Razor Leaf: Meganium fires razor-sharp leaves that have a high chance to strike vitals. * Poison Powder: Meganium releases poisonous powder from itself. * Synthesis: Meganium heals itself. Depending on the weather out, it could be normal, really good, or really bad amounts of health. * Reflect: Meganium creates a barrier that lowers or prevents physical attacks. * Magical Leaf: Meganium fires magical, homing leaves from itself. * Natural Gift: Meganium releases an omnidirectional power at a radius from itself with power and element depending on the berry it's holding. * Petal Dance: Meganium attacks by scattering petals for a long time. It leaves Meganium confused afterwards, however. * Sweet Scent: Meganium releases a pleasant aroma that distracts the target, making the opponent easier to hit. * Light Screen: Meganium creates a barrier that lowers or prevents special attacks. * Body Slam: Meganium slams the opponent with its body. It can paralyze the target. * Safeguard: Meganium prevents status abnormality with strange power. * Aromatherapy: Meganium releases an aroma that cures status ailments of itself and its teammates. * Solar Beam: Meganium takes in solar energy and fires it as a powerful beam. * Petal Blizzard: Meganium creates a veritable blizzard with dangerous petals instead of snow. * Frenzy Plant: Meganium summons powerful roots and branches to brutally strike the opponent. The move is so powerful that Meganium needs to rest afterwards. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Dinosaurs Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Species Category:Races Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Resurrection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7